


Polly and the Blue Man

by MagentasNightmare



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inter-galacric sex. lol, Sweet Yondu, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu is a sweetheart daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Yondu travels to Earth (Terra;) to find a new Walkman for Peter and some other 70s-80s stuff. He wants to show him that he can be a better father after almost dying while saving Peter on Ego's planet. He meets a woman on Earth who jumps in to assist him in his mission and sparks fly...





	Polly and the Blue Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kannaxaxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannaxaxel/gifts).



> I am a TWD writer and I primarily write Merle these days. I wrote this because I adore Yondu and GOTG movies. I am NOT a reader of comics and may or may not have gotten some details of Yondu's backstory wrong. I based his story on info I got online from Wikipedia, Marvel online etc. I know that Yondu's people weren't exactly happy with Earth colonizers but this is an AU where I didn't use this storyline. It's just a simple, romantic story of Yondu and a Terra- woman. The information I read mentioned that the Zatoans are sensitive to emotions (a little like Mantis, but not as pronounced) so I used that idea a little in this story.
> 
> If an important detail in incorrect, please just drop me a comment and I will try to change it, if it's possible. Thanks:)
> 
> You MUST listen to this song if you read this story: I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys

 

 

_ **Polly and the Blue Man** _

 

Narrowly escaping the destruction of Ego's planet had changed everything for Yondu Udonta, but it was all positive change. He was still adjusting to the idea of positivity and redemption, but he liked it so far. On top of saving his son, he had a new group to call family, and his perspectives were changing a little more daily.

Softening around the edges didn't come easily to him, but he was finding that he had nothing to fear from being honest with the guardians.

The Ravagers would prey on weakness, so he stayed strong with his crew, but he could let his walls down a little with Peter and his group. Rocket had become a very close friend; they understood each other and would keep each other in check.

Rocket turning up at the last minute with a space suit was the last thing he expected since he'd been prepared to die for his boy. Yondu would always be grateful to the little critter.

He wanted to make up for lost time now and actually loved that he could show Peter his true affection. Having a son meant that he had a relationship to be remembered for when his life did end, and he wanted to be remembered fondly.

It was a little thing, but Peter had lost his Walkman to his blood-father, and it bothered Yondu. All the time that boy been aboard his ship, Peter wouldn't go 5 feet from that device, and Yondu wanted to get it back for him...or at least something close. Taking him away from Terra all those years ago had robbed him of his home planet and the things that he loved there; Yondu decided to make up for it somehow.

Kraglin thought his plan to visit Terra was ridiculous and he was probably right. Still, Yondu wanted to be the father that he felt he should have been all along.

He made an excuse to his crew and the guardians that he was going on secret Ravager business and left his ship in a smaller craft alone.

Kraglin insisted that he didn't know enough about Terra to navigate the planet and that he'd stick out like a sore thumb, but nothing would stop him once he had his mind made up.

It was a long journey through many jumps, but as he saw the tiny blue planet come into view, he felt excited to find objects that might mean something to Peter.

He knew enough to be subtle about his presence on the planet, so he landed his craft in the woods and continued on foot to spy on the nearest town. He covered his craft with the branches of a pine tree; he didn't plan to stay too long.

Colorado was a pretty place, and he knew that time had passed since his son had lived there, but surely he could find something from his time remaining on the planet. He could have gone anywhere on Terra, but this is where he had picked up Peter in the first place, and he liked the idea of returning.

/

After an entire afternoon of lingering around the outskirts of a Colorado city and researching on Terra's 'internet,' he knew he'd have great trouble getting around unnoticed. He hated when Kraglin was right.

Yondu considered abandoning the mission when he noticed a woman hiking in the woods. He hid behind some bushes like a common animal to keep from scaring the piss out of her and watched her out of interest.

She had that pale human skin, like Peter, and blonde hair down her back. She was all alone, and he wondered why.

He watched as she stopped to take a drink from a canteen and used a handheld device to check her coordinates perhaps...he didn't really know.

The woman looked pretty, for an alien, and he followed her for a little while just to get a feel for what people on Terra were like. Peter called it Earth, but he was stubborn and stuck to his own word for the place.

He noticed her growing frustration with the handheld device and figured it must be malfunctioning.

She plopped down on a large flat rock after 20 minutes of hiking and began to sob; he knew she must be lost.

Against all his better judgment he decided to call out to her. Yondu didn't like women crying, even as hard as he was. If she lost her mind, he could always just flee back to his ship and pretend he'd never been anywhere near Terra.

"Hey...woman! You OK over there? You lost?"

The woman jumped and looked around herself.

"Who said that?"

She was petrified, that much was clear.

"I ain't gonna kill you," he answered.

"Who are you? Where are you?" she pleaded.

Yondu knew she'd faint if she saw him and that he shouldn't reveal his face but there was nobody around, and the idea of her fainting almost tickled him.

"Don't piss yourself or anything, deal?" he called.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

The woman was standing now and walking in a slow circle, her eyes scanning the tree line around her.

Yondu stepped out of the early evening shadows, and sure enough, the woman fell to the ground and cracked her head on the rock.

"God damn it!" he growled, knowing he'd have to care for her somehow.

/

Yondu checked the girl's bag for something to light a fire and figured he'd just wait for her to wake up. It was 10 minutes before she opened her eyes and she immediately lost her mind again.

"Ahhhhh! Get away from me! Get the hell away!"

The woman screamed and scrambled along the ground trying to get to her feet again.

"You know, where I'm from I'm considered quite the looker," he answered dryly as she tripped all over herself.

"Where are you from?" she exclaimed. "What are you?"

"I was born on Centauri IV, Plysa Forest to be exact. I'm of the Zatoan tribe...not that a Terra female like you would have a clue about all of that."

"Centauri IV? Like outer space? I really must have cracked my head hard," she sighed, looking around herself and then back at his face as if he might not be there when she did.

"You lost out here?" he asked.

"You're...blue."

"Nothin' gets by you. By the way, you can calm your shit; I ain't gonna hurt you."

“What is that?” she asked, pointing to his head where the new fin sat tall and proud on his head.

“Sexy, right?”

He didn't owe her any explanation.

The woman rubbed her eyes, paced back and forth a little, and then she began again with questions.

"Why are you here?" she asked first.

"For my son, he's from this place. I wanna find him a gadget to play music, but it's not from this time."

"Huh?"

"It looks like this."

Yondu bent down to draw a picture of what he needed in the dirt with a stick.

"That looks like a Walkman," she mused, looking down at the picture.

"That's the one! Can I get one here?"

"Amazon or Ebay maybe? All of that older tech is coming back in style thanks to hipsters," she mused. "What's your name anyway?"

"Yondu Udonta."

"I'm Polly."

"I can't go walkin' around scaring people...could you help me find one of these and some other stuff for my boy?"

Polly sighed and looked down at her device from earlier in frustration.

"I can't find my way out of these woods...I was on a camping trip with my boyfriend, and we had a horrible fight and broke up. He left me out here."

"If I can get you out, will you help me?"

"I guess so. My life's a mess right now anyway...why not help and alien find a Walkman. I still feel like you aren't real though."

"I'm real alright," he said, holding out his hand for her to touch him.

Polly seemed apprehensive, but she still reached out her hand until her fingertips were touching the blue skin of his hand.

Curiosity won out, and she edged closer to him, taking his hand in hers to feel the way his skin felt compared to her own.

"It's just like normal skin," she muttered.

"Of course it's normal skin, girl," he laughed. "What did ya think I was made of?"

"Is the rest of you...like a normal man?"

"How do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Do you know the way out of here?"

"Yep. You live in the town just outside the forest?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

Yondu was able to navigate the stars on only instinct and wasn't about to get lost on a simple little planet like Terra.

/

The woman followed him for over an hour back to the edge of town, and it was dark when they got there. She seemed afraid to speak to him; either that or she was still questioning her own mind.

"You'll have to get back by yourself...I gotta hide, but can you still help me out?"

"You're just staying in the woods?"

"Ain't got no choice, Terra people will lose it if they see me, just like you did."

"Terra?"

"That's what they call this planet where I come from."

"Come with me; I have an idea."

Yondu walked behind her toward a road that he knew to be a type of highway and tried to pull up his collar to hide his face. It was fruitless because there was no hiding the new prototype fin. He wondered what her idea could possibly be.

The girl walked up to a business of some kind and put some money into a box to make a call.

He could put that much together by watching.

"I called a cab to my place, my damn battery on my cell is dead. Did you want to stay?"

"You're inviting an alien to stay in your home? How do you know I ain't dangerous?"

"You're here to get a gift for your little boy."

"He ain't so little now, but he was when I...nevermind."

"I just have a good feeling about you."

A car pulled up, and they got into the back as he waited for screaming to start.

"You out trick or treating, pal?" the man asked when he looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"It's cosplay, we were at a party," Polly answered casually.

"Yeah? Who are you though?" he asked Yondu.

"I'm-" he began, but he was cut off by Polly.

"He's a foreign comic book character, really new, so you never heard of him," Polly blurted.

"Whatever," the driver shrugged.

/

When they arrived at Polly's apartment, Yondu followed her up 3 flights of stairs to her suite.

"Thought you people were more advanced than walkin' up all these steps."

"Not on my budget."

"I got lots of money...but not the kind you can use on this planet."

Polly entered her suite, picked up a small kitten that was wandering around the living room and began to pet it. Yondu was unfamiliar with the whole concept of having non-food animals living in your home, except maybe Rocket.

"I've been waiting for you to disappear but you're still here."

"I'm real...I told ya."

"You hungry?"

"What beasts do you eat here?" he asked.

Polly just smiled and told him to have a seat while she prepared something.

The kitten jumped up on the couch next to him, and he knew the creature wasn't a threat but that it also wasn't food by the way she was petting it, this was a domesticated animal.

It rubbed its head against his leather jacket, and it appeared to be a baby animal to him.

"What is this critter? It almost looks like a smaller version of Rocket," he laughed.

Polly popped her head around the half wall and smiled at him.

"It's a cat; his name is Gizmo."

"What does it do?"

"It just purrs and looks cute," she grinned.

"Purrs?"

Polly walked into the room and picked the kitten up, rubbed it against her cheek and stroked it around the ears until the desired effect was achieved. She held it to Yondu's ear, and he could feel the animal vibrating against his skin; it was a soft and rumbling sound.

"What's this for?"

"It means he's happy. They are just nice animals to keep as pets. This one is a baby."

Polly handed him the cat, and he lay back on the couch to pet it as she finished cooking and soon she returned with a bowl of pot noodles for him.

"It's peasant food, but it's good."

Yondu ate the noodles as the woman grabbed another electrical device and began typing.

"What else do you need for your son?" she asked. "I'm gonna throw it all on my ex-boyfriend's credit card before he cancels it."

"I need things from the 1970s or 1980s. He likes this awful music and David Hasselhoff, Pacman, Heather Locklear...a bunch of shit I know nothing about."

"I got you covered," she winked.

"Thank you, Polly...are all Terra women like you?"

"Probably not. I've had a rough few years so bringing you home feels almost normal. I spent a few years homeless after I had to run away from home...my life is mostly a mess."

“Sorry to hear it.”

“Earth and its people have never been very good to me. Maybe what I need is to associate with people from out there in space,” she chuckled.

"You're not scared of me no more?"

"You look like you could really hurt someone if you wanted to, I just don't think you want to hurt me."

"I don't."

"Come do some shopping with me then. It'll all be here overnight."

"You got some delivery system here?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Amazon Prime," she winked.

Yondu imagined Peter's face when he gave back some of the life he'd lost, objects anyway.

"I never was much of a father to him, but it's different now...I'm gonna make it right."

"That's all it takes," she said. "The fact that you care to make things better matters more than you could know...wish my dad had been that way, but he never came around."

Polly looked at him with an amused smile that he didn't really understand until she spoke.

"So things are pretty much the same out there in space as they are down here on Earth."

"Looks like it."

Within the hour she had helped him find old cassette tapes, posters, knick knacks and 70s gear to beat the band.

"What about your ex-boyfriend?" he asked. "Won't he seek revenge?"

"It'll probably be a month before he even notices...and after he fucked around on me, I really don't care."

Yondu didn't know anything about mating on Terra, but it looked like it was the same as further out in the galaxy, females wanted loyalty. He liked that Polly had a bit of a thieving spirit in her, maybe she'd make a good Ravager.

"You don't want him breeding with other females; I get it."

"Something like that," she grinned. "Will your son like what you got him? Is it enough?"

"It's more than good enough. You didn't have to do all this...I have nothing to pay you back."

"It's OK. I like your company, and you did help me get home. I was so upset that I couldn't even think straight to find my way home."

An hour later, after some pleasant conversation, she said he was welcome to sleep in the spare bedroom. It was a little room with a tiny twin sized bed, but it beat sleeping in his small craft that was still hidden in the woods.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, it's not much."

He was surprised that any man would mess around on a good woman like Polly. Any woman who was this kind to a complete stranger to the planet was a woman worth keeping. He decided to make her feel better.

"You'll find another man to lay with, in no time, Polly. You're pretty as any alien I ever saw and got those nice breasts. You're a sweet young thing."

“Thanks for that,” she giggled.

Polly laughed at the unusual compliment and kissed his cheek goodnight before retiring to her room.

/

Yondu lay on the ridiculous child's bed and groaned at the scent of woman on the sheets; it made him want her company. He had only drifted off for what felt like an hour when he heard fussing in the other room. There was a whining sound, and he decided after a few minutes to investigate. 

The room was glowing; a lava lamp on her nightstand was illuminating her pretty face in red moving light. She had left a radio on too, and he wondered if perhaps it made her feel less alone to keep everything turned on as she slept. He listened to the words of the song as she squirmed on the bed whining softly and he felt something very strong for her.

 

 

 

> _**I wanna be your vacuum cleaner** _
> 
> _**Breathing in your dust** _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**I wanna be your Ford Cortina** _
> 
> _**I will never rust** _
> 
> _**If you like your coffee hot** _
> 
> _**Let me be your coffee pot** _
> 
> _**You call the shots, babe** _
> 
> _**I just wanna be yours** _
> 
>  

 

 

> _**Secrets I have held in my heart** _
> 
> _**Are harder to hide than I thought** _
> 
> _**Maybe I just wanna be yours** _
> 
> _**I wanna be yours; I wanna be yours** _
> 
> _**Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours...** _

 

He approached the bed and nudged her hip with his hand to wake her up.

"Hey....girl...Polly..."

"What's wrong?" she gasped when she opened her eyes.

"You were whining in here."

"Sorry...it was just a bad dream."

"You OK?"

"I think so...you're really strong, aren't you?"

She gave him a dreamy kind of look, and her eyes scanned his body from his waist to his chest and down his arms. Yondu had taken off his shirt and pants to sleep earlier and was standing next to her bed in his tighty whities like he had nothing in the world to feel awkward about.

"Gotta be strong, I'm the Captain of a Ravager ship."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Polly pulled the sheets open, and he figured she was desperate for physical contact to be inviting him into her bed. Her legs were bare, and his body responded instantly to her.

“Do you mind staying for a bit?” she asked and her voice was pure need and vulnerability.

Yondu wasn't the type of man to deny a pretty girl anything, so he slid in next to her, and she curled up close to him instantly.

"What's this all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this a Terra custom?"

"I'm just lonely...I thought maybe you'd hold me."

"Hold you?"

"You never just held a woman?"

"Nope."

"Nevermind."

"Nah, I can do this," he insisted. "Come here."

Yondu sat up a little, moved closer to the middle of the bed, and pulled her into his arms like an infant.

His arms were huge and muscular, and she felt completely enveloped in his embrace. It was ridiculous, but she felt so safe. Also, she didn't have the heart to tell him it was strange as hell to be held like a child by another adult.

"It's perfect," she smiled.

Yondu rocked her a little; he'd seen mothers do this with infants on all kinds of planets. Polly was looking for comfort, so it made sense to him.

He felt her hand touch his face after a minute and it stunned him as he looked down at her.

"Did you want to sleep here all night?" she asked.

"I could."

"I still can't believe you're from outer space," she smiled.

"There's so much out there that you wouldn't believe," he answered. "Maybe I could show you."

"Are you serious?"

"I guess you got your whole life down here, though.”

"I honestly don't have anything keeping me here...I have no family."

"I never had much for family; my own parents sold me into slavery...must be why I didn't even know how to be a daddy to Peter."

"It's never too late to make it better. I think what you're doing right now will mean the world to him; it would mean a lot to me."

"You know, I never talk to women like this."

"No?"

"No...I like talkin' to you."

Polly touched his skin again like he was a newly discovered animal and the old Yondu would have been annoyed by it, but now he didn't mind.

“I like the way you talk...and I like the way you look,” she uttered.

Yondu closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He wanted her, but it felt strange to think of sleeping with a Terra woman who was his son's age.

“Just the sight of me made you scream only a few hours ago,” he laughed.

“You are very quickly easy on the eyes...I just needed to get to know you.”

“I'm no saint, honey.”

“You don't have to be...kiss me.”

“You messing with me?” he asked, looking deep into her eyes for the answers that his body needed.

“I'm not playing at all, blue man. I want you.”

Everything about her voice and her eyes said she was positive and that she needed him as much as he needed her in that moment.

“You tell me if you don't like the way I do things.”

“You got it," she grinned.

 

Yondu rolled her under him swiftly, took her hands gently to raise them over her head. She looked thrown off guard but very aroused, and that's just where he wanted her.

"Close your eyes," he said in his deep, gravelly voice and she obeyed.

Polly couldn't believe she was about to have sex with a space man; it was insanity. She didn't even know if he had a penis like a normal man. She was curious, but he looked so human despite the blue skin and the fin that she couldn't imagine any surprises south of the border.

Yondu bent down and took her mouth hard, and it stole her breath. He used his knees to part her legs and kissed her neck, face, and chest hungrily.

Her hands were still held over her head, and she knew it would make sense to be scared, but she wasn't.

Yondu tore at her t-shirt, pulling it up to her chin to get to her breasts.

"Damn! That's what I was sayin' before. Your breasts are perfect...I bet the men of Terra chase after you constantly."

"Not exactly."

"They're blind to your beauty," he smiled and then a heartbeat later he was kissing her chest...slow....wet and sensual.

He had almost frightening teeth, but still, his smile was perfect, and she didn't care that he wasn't the same 'species' as her.

His mouth closed around her nipple, and he sucked hard, scooping her up effortlessly onto his lap. Her legs came to rest on either side of his hips as he sat on her bed, teasing his tongue around her areola like he could read her mind and knew what she liked.

"How do you know what I need so easily," she breathed.

Polly was amazed that everything he did felt so perfect.

"I can sense it...my tribe can sense these things."

She closed her eyes and melted as he kissed further and further down her body. His strong hand claimed her right thigh, and he bit at her flesh with those teeth leaving her weak and horny as hell.

Polly needed to know now if he was like an Earth male, she needed to know if she could get what she needed.

"Take off your underwear," she panted. "I want you so bad."

She was only in her pink panties now and so ready for him.

Yondu knelt back on the bed and began to strip off his remaining clothing for her, hoping he had what a Terra woman liked.

"Holy shit!" she gasped when he unveiled his body to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lay down!"

She forced him to the mattress, or rather, he allowed it. Polly was so much smaller that she couldn't physically push him into anything.

/

She was going to ride his huge blue dick if it's the last thing she ever did, but first, she was going to 'blow' his mind.

The muscles of his body were stunning and chiseled; she'd never had a man this fit before. Polly traced the lines of his muscles with her tongue and had him writhing on the bed in desperation.

"That's good....that's nice right there."

By the time her lips settled on his inner thigh, she could feel him trembling, and she loved it.

Polly took his massive cock in her little hand and jerked him off nice and slow. She could hear him groaning and added a little saliva to reduce the friction, sending him straight to heaven.

"What the hell is this?" he moaned.

"It's just a handjob."

"I love it," he panted.

She decided to push the envelope. His skin smelled so enticing, a raw and clean masculine scent.

Her lips kissed the skin of his dick softly, and he flinched a little.

"You OK?"

"What's this now?" he asked.

"A blow job, Yondu. Of all the women you slept with, none of them blew you?"

"We use VR and devices for a lot of this stuff...this is kinda primitive, but it's really good."

"I'll show you primitive," she smirked and proceeded to use her hands and mouth on him

/

This Terra woman was dragging him down into a pit where he was vulnerable and needy for her; it was not something he was accustomed to.

She was taking his manhood into her mouth and rolling her tongue all over from the head to within a few inches of the base, and it felt so forbidden.

“Baby...I want you now,” he pleaded, and she looked up at his face with a cute grin.

“Too much?”

“So good...but too much. I'm gonna explode. Do Terra women like this kinda thing in return?” he asked.

“I like it, but only if you want to.”

“I wanna give it a try,” he winked. “Take off your underwears.”

Yondu watched as the sweet Terra woman slid her panties down her legs and lay back down on the bed. She looked like an angel to him, and he wondered why she'd sleep with him; he looked nothing like Peter or Ego.

The room was dim, but sultry red shadows clung to her curves, making him ache for her.

Kissing her feet and trailing his fingertips up her calves to her thighs was a thrill he hadn't felt before. Urging her knees apart and licking from her inner knee to the apex of her thighs drew a moan of pure lust from her lips.

By the time he lay the first of many soft kisses on her warm, wet lips she was running her soft hand over his cheek to keep him there.

This was not common practice all over the galaxy, but he'd heard of it. Yondu considered himself a great lover and refused to come in second place, so he took his time to pay attention and please her right.

His strong arms wrapped around her thighs and he lapped at the sweet nectar of her body; he loved doing it to her.

“Jesus...Yondu!” she whined, and he knew he was getting to her.

He lifted her hips off the mattress and pulled her pussy to his mouth eagerly, drinking of her and rolling his tongue over her clit like a wave. Her legs began to shake, and she panted heavily as it hit her like a freight train.

Polly was heaven in bed and easily the nicest girl he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. The thought of bringing her home began to torment him, but it was unrealistic.

/

Polly lay flat on the bed with the palms of her hands pressed to her eyes, trying to force her heart to slow down.

“How....how the hell can you do that so well if you've never done it before?”

“Told ya, I can sense these things. I can also sense that you want more.”

“It's more than want; I need more.”

She squirmed on top of him and began to kiss him rough and sloppy as she moved her soaked heavenly womanhood all over his raging dick.

“Do you wanna get inside of me, blue man,” she purred, and he liked her pet name for him already.

“I want it, baby...so why don't 'cha give it to me now?”

With that, she lay her hands down on the bed on either side of his head and took him in nice and slow.

Yondu could feel it inch by sweet inch as he was allowed inside her and he arched his back slightly in need of relief.

“You're the most amazing woman I ever had,” he confessed in agony as she began to ride him slow and steady.

“I never thought I'd have a blue dick in me,” she chuckled as she really began to let go and ride him harder.

Yondu couldn't think of anything clever in response, he just groaned beneath her and gripped her waist with both hands hoping it would never end.

She fucked him so good he had to roll her onto her side to slow it down. Having her face to face and body to body felt so good, and he lay into her with every drop of passion he had wishing that he didn't like her the way he did.

He came apart after another five minutes, and she was holding her little hand to his cheek as he did, looking into his very soul through his eyes.

/

When it was all over, he stood before her bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection knowing damn well that he wasn't the same man who had set foot on Terra earlier that day.

His mind insisted that he should just ask her and if she said no then at least he tried but he wasn't in the mood to hear no. He was a pretty good fuck, but he highly doubted that she'd leave Earth for him.

He took a shower after figuring out the archaic system and crawled back into bed with her to enjoy what they had while it lasted.

Soon he'd have to get back, but maybe he could stay another day even after the items arrived for Peter.

“Thought you'd taken off on me for a minute there,” she yawned and pulled his arm around her body.

“I can be out of your hair soon enough, but tonight this is just where I wanna be.”

“We could never make this work here...I know that, but I'm so glad I met you.”

He kissed the back of her neck and tried to remember everything he could about her while she was in his arms.

“I'm real glad I met you too, Polly. There ain't nobody like you in the whole universe, and I've really looked.”

“That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me. I never imagined that the nicest man I ever met would be blue and from another planet.”

“Life is funny like that.”

Yondu pulled her in tighter against him and closed his eyes to breathe her in and feel how she was feeling; she could feel it too.

/

The next day, Polly knew they couldn't really go out anywhere and that getting him back to his ship when he left would have to be under the cover of darkness.

She made him eggs for breakfast and ignored a few calls from the prick who'd left her in the woods alone.

Yondu figured out that the kitten liked to play at stalking prey, so he whistled to send his arrow around the room in taunting circles.

“That thing looks deadly,” Polly winced.

“It's taken its share of lives,” he winked. “They don't suspect it until I've already impaled them and moved onto the next victim.”

“So space is a dangerous place with war just like here?” she asked.

“There's always war when there are things worth protecting; peace can't exist without it.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

By 3pm the box of gifts for Peter arrived, and she had impressed him by remembering to order a bunch of batteries for the Walkman as well.

“This is gonna put me in my boy's good books for good, Polly. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” she smiled. “I want to make you a nice dinner tonight if you can stay a little longer.”

“I'd love to. I could almost stay in a place like this, except they'd put me in the zoo or something.”

“Humans have a bad track record for tolerance, unfortunately,” she sighed. “What would the beings out there think of me?”

“Peter is like you, and he's done OK for himself. He's got himself a girl who ain't human, and they seem happy to me.”

“Interesting.”

_**So come back with me!!!** _

He only made this plea in his mind; he still couldn't be sure that she wouldn't laugh.

/

That afternoon Polly went to the store with her ex-boyfriend's credit card to buy the things she needed for supper, and he took the time to wander around her little apartment.

Polly had notebooks full of writing, little sentimental objects and so many shoes he couldn't believe it. He dug through her closet to find something of hers that he could take without her noticing.

He settled on a picture of her, recent by the looks of it, and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

The kitten followed him, and he instructed it to keep its mouth shut about the picture.

/

Polly made him something called a 'pulled pork sandwich, ' and it tasted damn good to him (whatever it was).

Soon it was getting dark, though, and Yondu collected all of the things she had helped him find for Peter.

The idea of not seeing her anymore was pissing him off, and he didn't see why he couldn't come back to visit, not that he felt it would actually be enough for him.

She drove him to the woods, and he insisted he could make it back to his craft just fine on foot. He was worried she'd get lost again trying to find her way out of the woods again.

“Thanks for everything, Polly. You're the best there is, and not just on this planet...in the whole damned universe.”

“I'm gonna miss you,” she said softly, and he didn't like the sound of her sad voice.

“Hey, maybe I could come visit you sometime,” he suggested.

“Yeah? That would be great! You should definitely do that,” she smiled.

“You'd really miss me?” he grinned.

“All I ever found for men on this planet were assholes who couldn't seem to wait to hurt me; I know you're different.”

“You're givin' me a lot of credit.”

“You're a man who traveled all this way to make things right with your son, that's the kind of man I want.”

“Then you'll be seeing my face again someday, honey.”

“I hope it won't be too long.”

“Me too. Take care of yourself, Polly.”

“You too, blue man.”

She kissed him like she'd never see him again and he walked off into the trees.

/

“What the hell is your problem?” Rocket groaned. “All you do is sit there and stare out the damn window!”

“Nothing! Why don't you find something to keep you busy instead of givin' me the third degree?”

“Oh! I get it!”

“What?”

“Lady issues?”

Yondu stomped off in a huff and decided to go find Peter, who was still giddy about his gifts like he was 10 years old and it was Christmas morning.

“Hey, boy,” he said.

Peter was taping a poster of Heather Locklear to the wall of the cockpit and humming along to something on the headphones.

“Yondu, hey! Man, I can't thank you enough for this.”

“Just tryin' to do better by you, Peter.”

“You don't owe me anything...you always did the best you could at the time.”

“Could have done better, though.”

“Do you think I turned out well?” Peter asked in a serious tone that he was not known for.

“Hell yes! You're strong, smart, crafty as all hell, and a good man to boot. You're a better man than I'll ever be.”

“I'm all of those things because of my mom and also because of you...Dad. If you hadn't taken me from Earth, Ego would have had someone else do it, and I wouldn't be here right now.”

“That's one way to look at it.”

“That's the way I see it. My life is good now; I have Gamora and a real family. I have the dad I always wanted.”

“Stop it, kid! You'll get me all weepy and Ravagers don't cry!”

Peter smiled and knew he was getting to him; it was still kinda funny to see the emotional side of Yondu.

“I still can't believe you met an Earth woman right away and that she helped you with all this.”

“Polly was incredible, if I'd known Terra women could be like her, I woulda gone sooner.”

“Sounds like you caught a bad case of 'feelings,'” Peter teased.

He was fully expecting a 'not on your life, kid!' response but that is not what he got at all.

“I think I did...I know it wasn't smart, but I slept with her.”

“You what?”

“I know...but she wanted me, and I wanted her.”

Peter never heard about any woman Yondu had been with, and he knew damn well that there had been many, many women. He wanted to know what kind of woman had gotten to him this way, so he asked some pointed questions.

“What was she like?”

“Sweet. I scared the hell out of her at first, but then she came around pretty quick. I asked her for help finding things for you in exchange for helping her find the way home, and she said yes without a second thought.”

“Sounds pretty sweet.”

“She was...is. She took me home, fed me, showed me her pet cat, and then invited me into her bed...I think maybe she messed me up, Peter.”

“Gamora messed me up too, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

“You can have her, and I'm happy about that. I can't have Polly.”

“Why not?”

“I can't live where she is, and she can't come live here.”

“Maybe she would. What is her life like on Earth?”

 

_**I honestly don't have anything keeping me here...I have no family.** _

 

Yondu remembered her words then; they hadn't really sunk in at the time. Maybe it was possible.

“It would be a lot to adjust to for her...I wonder if she'd try it just to be with a guy like me.”

“You could ask...if you don't then you'll never know.”

“True.”

“If she decided it's not for her then she could always go back home too,” Peter added.

“Good point.”

“So what's stopping you from going back to talk to her?”

“Fear.”

“That's bullshit. Yondu Udonta ain't afraid of nothing,” Peter insisted.

Yondu looked up at his boy and smiled; he had to show him that was true.

“I'll do it then. Thanks, Peter.”

“You got it, Dad, and thanks for all of this.”

“You're my boy, Peter, that was always true.”

“Get goin' before you get me all weepy! Ravagers don't cry!” he teased.

############################

“Where to, Mr. Cosplay?”

It was poetic to find the same cab driver.

“Same place as before, do you remember?”

“Yep, this place ain't so big.”

Yondu waited until nightfall to go to her home and hoped like hell that she really wanted to see him again and wasn't just being her sweet self.

The walk up her steps reminded him that love made you weak, but it was a weakness that felt good.

Yondu held his breath and knocked, listening to the sound of movement on the other side of the door until it opened and there she was.

“Yondu?”

He couldn't think of anything good to say.

“I miss you, Polly. I hope it's OK that I came back so soon.”

“I miss you too.”

She looked emotional, and she hugged him quickly and tightly, he was home with her.

“I don't like not being with you.”

“Me neither,” she said, her face pressed against his chest and her voice surprisingly shaky.

“You can say no if this is a stupid question...but would you ever consider coming with me?”

Polly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“I'd need a lot of help figuring things out,” she mused with a small smile.

“I wanna take you everywhere with me, Polly. I wanna show you how big the whole universe is...I want you in my arms every night.”

Her eyes were soft, and her heart was filled with excitement, anxiety, and love.

“Is it selfish for me to ask you to leave your planet for me?”

“No,” she muttered, shaking her head and looking into his eyes with complete abandon. “Take me away with you, blue man.”

Yondu loved her sense of adventure, the way that she looked at him and everything else he knew about her. Polly was the one woman in the whole universe who could get through to his heart, and he never wanted to let her go.

 

_**~ The End ~** _

 

 


End file.
